Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to computer-aided design (CAD), and more specifically to manipulating an object of a multidimensional (e.g., 2-D, 3-D, etc.) model within a modeling environment.
Background Information
To better manage the complexities of physical systems, engineers, architects, and other users often turn to CAD. Using a modeling environment, they may build a multidimensional (e.g., 2-D, 3-D, etc) model of the physical system. In the model, the system may be represented by a collection of individual model objects that correspond to specific physical entities (hereinafter referred to simply as “objects”). For example, if the system is a water distribution network, individual objects may represent individual pipe segments, valves, and the like. Alternatively, if the system is a steel-framed structure, individual objects may represent individual steel members, braces and the like. Depending on the system, the precise physical entities represented by objects will vary.
To construct a model, a user typically creates objects and defines their location and orientation, using a user interface of a modeling application. Defining the location and orientation of each object may be a time consuming process. Typically, movements received on an input device, for example a mouse, a joystick, a touch screen, etc., are translated into location and/or orientation changes for the object. In order to translate the movements properly, a user may need to first select one or more options from a set of options presented in a first portion of the user interface of the modeling application. The set of options may control how the movements are translated. Often, at least some of the set of options are not appropriate for the type of the object at issue, or how it interacts with other objects of the model. However, the user is typically still presented with these options. Once the options are selected, the user may indicate desired location and/or orientation changes with their input device. The user is generally allowed to make any sort of changes, including ones that are not appropriate for the object at issue and how it interacts with other objects of the model. Further, to determine whether a desired result is being achieved, the user often has to look to a second, different portion of the user interface, where measurements relating to the object may be displayed. This second, different portion of the user interface may be widely separated from the first portion of the user interface, such that the user has to take several actions (e.g., several mouse clicks) to traverse between them. The entire process may be frustrating and error prone.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved techniques for manipulating an object of a multidimensional model within a modeling environment.